Springs have been used to store force and then when actuated to release an axial force to advance slips to actuate a liner hanger for securing one string to another. In some instances the stored force is in the form of a shape memory spring that extends its length when brought past its critical temperature using well fluids or with artificial heat added. Such a device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,624,797. In other instances springs are used as drag devices so that relative movement can be created to actuate slips on a ramp and grab an adjacent tubular. Such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,329. Another assembly that uses axial extension of springs to set slips is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,872. In another application a strip of steel sheet is coiled and held in a compact position as a lock that when released allows another component to move to actuate a downhole tool. U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,198 illustrates the breaking of a fusible link with current that allows a coiled spring to open up to release a grip on a mandrel so that actuating components of a tool become free to move and actuate a tool.
What has not been done in the realm of springs in actuation of tools is to either use the change in shape of the spring as it is allowed to relax as the actual load bearing component alone or in conjunction with other devices that are radially extended with rotary motion induced by the selective unwinding of the spring or springs. The present invention is directed to devices and related methods that used the stored potential energy of springs that when reshaped to store force experience a decrease in radial dimension and an increase in axial dimension. Release of such springs brings about rotational movement as well as a shrinking in length and an increase in radial dimension. One or more of these effects are harnessed in the preferred embodiment to actuate a liner hanger. The spring itself can add a grip force onto an adjacent tubular with any remaining potential energy after radial dimensional growth action to support the holding force applied to the adjacent tubular. Additionally or alternatively the length shrinkage and rotation can drive a gripping member along an inclined guide surface for radial extension thereof to set slips and/or to lock the set position by actuation of a lock ring that permits slip movement in only the actuating direction. Those skilled in the art will appreciate more about the present invention from a review of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is to be determined from the appended claims.